


Hold u in the night

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Cuddling & Snuggling, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Self-Harm, Smoking, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: it feels like most things are falling apart around him, the only stable thing he has is his friendship with Dream and George.He doesn't mind it so much.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 339
Collections: Anonymous





	1. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this is all fiction :) be respectful pls

Sapnap drags himself to school in the morning, tired and sluggish. He stuffs a piece of bread in his mouth before he leaves. He's embarrassed to admit that he almost choked on it.

School is obnoxiously loud.

"Saaaaaapnaaaaap." A voice rings out, just as loud, maybe even more so to be heard over the chatter in the hallways.

He sighs. "Hey Dream." He smiles, Dream throws an arm over the shorter boys shoulder. 

"Ready for another day of this shit?" Dream asks, rubbing the shoulder his hand is resting on.

Sapnap sighs again. "No."

Dream chuckles. "Me neither pal."

That makes him feel just a little bit better.

-

He's failing math. Badly. His brain doesn't want to process what he's being told properly, he can't figure out how one thing turns into the other, and its all just a confusing jumble that he's definitely doing very, very badly at.

Currently, he's scribbling nonsense on his paper as his teacher drones onnnn and on about a specific type of problem and how to solve it that Sapnap is most definitely not paying attention to. Whats the point when he's already failing?

-

Dream's fingers drum against the table, Sapnap looks up from his disgusting low budget cafeteria food.

"Are you okay." Blunt and straight to the point. It isn't phrased like a question.

Dream is unphased. "Yeah." He says. "Yeah, yeah. I have a math test."

A lie.

"Oh." Sapnap doesn't point it out.

Dream smiles. "You got any tests coming up?"

Sapnap sighs. "Yes. English."

Dream gives a soft hum in response. "Good luck man."

"You too."

-

Sapnap is also failing English.

He's playing a guessing game with his test paper, checking off whatever the hell he feels like fits most. He shouldn't be failing English. Despite that, he is.

He supposes he could ask Dream for help, who is, admitedly, a lot better at both the subjects he's failing, but Dream seems busy and he doesn't want to take up any more of his friends time.

So, for now, he will continue to fail.

He wonders if he'll have to go to summer school, or even retake the grade.

-

"Are you doing anything today?" Dream asks as they start walking down the sidewalk.

Sapnap glances up at the cloudy sky. He has homework he needs done by tomorrow.

"No."

Dream smiles. "My parents are out. Do you wanna come over?"

Sapnap pretends to debate.

"Yeah."

Dream beams. "Okay!" He grabs Sapnap's hand, and they begin to run because its beginning to rain.

-

"Stooooop." Dream whines. "You're not supposed to be better than me!" He complains, as Sapnap beats him in Mario Kart for the millionth time.

Sapnap smiles as he watches his character, Birdo, stand up on the pedestal.

"But I am." He hums. Dream begins to pout. "Deal with it, pissbaby."

"Hey!" Dream shouts, clocking the younger boy in the upper arm. "Thats meannnnn!"

Sapnap snorts. He feels more like himself when he's with Dream, and only Dream. "Oh, quiet pissbaby."

"Im gonna kick you out into the rain." Dream huffs, tossing his controller onto the floor and crossing his arms. Sapnap rolls his eyes.

"Very believable."

"It is!"

"Uhhhh huh."

Dream punches him in the arm again.

-

"George wants to call, is that okay?"

Sapnap blinks. Its about 11 pm and he's already pretty tired.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He likes George.

Dream smiles. "Okay."

"I like George." He says. His filter is starting to disappear.

Dreams eyebrow raises. "Me too Sap."

He sets up his phone so George will be able to see them, and calls their friend.

George picks up on the second ring, face lighting up the screen. "Hey, I didnt know you were together."

Sapnap waves.

"Yeah." Dream hums. "I invited him over after school and he's stilllll here."

"You haven't asked me to leave." Sapnap huffs. Dream chuckles.

"I know."

George is smiling fondly.

Sapnap sighs. 

"Anything interesting happen recently George?" Dream asks, wrapping an arm around Sapnap's shoulders.

"Mm, not really." George rubs his eyes. "My life is horrifically boring. What about you guys?"

"Nope." Dream responds, popping the 'p', and rubbing Sapnap's shoulder. Sapnap thinks its nice. "Just school and stuff."

George gives Dream's hand a brief glance. "Yeah." He says. "Um.. what about you, Sapnap?"

"Just school." He responds, and left unsaid is learning footsteps, and learning best hiding places and learning when to tell if his parents have come home drunk or high. His mind is sluggish, eyelids drooping. He didn't get much sleep last night and his lack of proper food today probably hasn't helped.

Dream stops rubbing his shoulder and just holds it.

"Are you okay Sapnap?" George asks. The concern on his face is clear.

Sapnap wonders if what he thought truly went unsaid or if he just didn't realize he said it.

"Yeah."

Dream sighs. "Tired?"

"Yeah."

George hums, barely audible through the phone. "..you guys wanna know something?"

Dream shifts, pulling Sapnap just a little bit closer. "Yeah, whats up?"

"So.. you know I'm turning 18 soon and I'll be able to move out.. I'm.. trying to save up to move out there to Florida."

That, that wakes Sapnap up a little bit. "What?"

Dreams eyes light up. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." George smiles. "I've been saving up for.. a while, its always been something I wanted to do so.. I'm hoping I'll be able to move pretty soon after my birthday."

"Thats.. that's really great George!" Dream cries. "Oh my god- this- wow."

Sapnap smiles. "I.. I could try to help you get some money." Originally he had planned on using the money he got from his McDonald's job to save for his own house once he turned 18, but it would be worth it to help get George here with them.

"Me too!" Dream chimes, Sapnap feels his hand shaking against his shoulder.

George bites his lip. "Are you sure? I-I- I don't want to take your money-"

"Please let us help." Dream pleads softly. "Please George, we really, really want you out here with us."

Sapnap nods in agreement, George starts to cave.

-

"Shit, you need to go home Sap."

Sapnap blinks, lifting his head off Dream's lap. "What.. what time is it?"

Dream sighs. "12:30 Sap. My parents will be home soon."

Oh. 

"Oh."

George shifts on the phone. "D'you want me to get off the call then?"

"Yeah.. probbaly." Dream nudges Sapnap off his lap and stands. "My phones dying anyways."

Sapnap gets up as well.

"Alright, bye guys." George calls, brightly.

"Bye George!" Sapnap and Dream call in unison, Dream waving frantically, and then the screen goes dark. Dream picks his phone up.

"Do you need me to walk you home?" Dream asks, yawning.

The thought of Dream walking Sapnap home and then having to walk back alone is terrifying. "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Its late."

"Yeah I'm fine." Sapnap hums. "I know how to take care of myself, don't worry."

Dream bites his lip, looking like he wants to argue, but Sapnap continues.

"Seriously. Besides, you don't want to be out when your parents get here right?"

"..Yeah I guess so." Dream mumbles as Sapnap grabs his bag. "Just.. text me when you get home okay?"

Sapnap nods. "Yeah, okay."

-

He crawls through his window because he doesnt want his parents to hear or see him come through the door, if they're even home. 

He texts Dream before he gets started on his homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hope u enjoyed, tell me your thoughts :)


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap goes to a party.
> 
> [TW for rape/non-con]

Sapnap is at a party.

Why the fuck is Sapnap at a party.

Right, because he and Dream we're going together, Dream insisting that it would be _fun,_ that they hadn't been to one before and they just had to at least once. Dream had wanted to go, and at last minute, he let Sapnap know that he wouldn't be going. Sapnap wanted to be angry, but it wasn't Dream's fault that his parents found out and locked him in the house.

So Sapnap is at a party. Alone. With no Dream to hide behind.

Dream was so much braver, Dream wouldn't be trembling in a corner, phone held tight in his shaking hand, staving off a panic attack and drunk off his ass. Dream was so much better at just existing.

A shadow falls over him, wincing, he lifts his head to meet warm looking brown eyes. The other teen is tall, maybe even taller than Dream. Sapnap thinks he likes tall people. His head is spinning.

"woah, hey," mystery-tall-guy says, placing a steady yet cold hand on his shoulder. "have too much to drink?"

Yes. Sapnap cant breath. His phone clatters to the floor and the cup is taken from him before he can drop it as well. His shoulders shake as he leans over and vomits up the meager contents of his stomach. Ew.

"Yikes," tall guy says as Sapnap rights himself clumsily. He can't even properly make out the guys features. "maybe you should- oh." he cuts himself off as Sapnap snatches his cup back and downs it in one go. He almost falls over.

"Jesus." The other boy grabs Sapnap's shoulders and leads him out if the room, where people are practically fucking each other on the couch. His phone is slipped into his pocket, fingers breifly brushing along his ass. He forces down the uncomfortable feeling it brings, mystery-tall-guy was just making sure he didn't lose his phone. His legs feel like jelly.

He's led to a bed and pushed down onto it. red flags are flashing, but his foggy mind doesnt comprehend it, he just lays there. He feels so far away.

His pants are being pulled off his legs. He jerks in surprise, but he can't get himself to move. His head rolls, meeting the tall guys eyes, which look much less warm as he drags cold, cold hands over Sapnap's now bear legs, over bruises and scars, and cuts.

Sapnap wants to cry.

Kisses are peppered on his fucked up thighs, and as Sapnap continues to try and fight to regain control over his body he comes to the hazy realization that he was drugged.

He was so stupid.

Why did he drink, why did hedrinkwhydidhedrinkw **hydidhedrink?**

A soft sob leaves him as his boxers are pulled off. 

Why did he drink?

* * *

Sapnap is left sobbing in the large bed later, body aching.

He, misses Dream.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap makes a call.

Its late when George gets a phone call. He's tired, but he see's Sapnap's name flashing on his screen so he takes it.

"Hello?"

"Geo-" a hiccup and sharp intake of breath. "G-George?" 

George's heart drops. Sapnap sounds so small and in pain. He sits up, Sapnap's apparent bad state waking him up. "Yeah Sap, what happened? Are you okay?"

Theres a long moment where Sapnap doesn't respond, and the space is filled with Sapnap's raspy breathing, hiccups, and soft crying. George's heart is breaking.

"George?" He says again, so small, so scared.

"Yeah, I'm right here." George murmurs, squeezing his phone. "talk to me."

Another moment of silence, and then, "I-I think I was ra-..raped."

Scratch breaking, George's heart has been shredded and stomped on, thrown in a ditch to never be found again. George wants to cry, "What?" but he cant. He has to stay strong.

"I think- I-I think he dru-drugged me." Sapnap continues, voice breaking. "George I don't know wha-what to do-o."

Shit. "Okay, Okay, can I text Dream and tell him what happened?" he's already setting the call to speaker With shaking fingers. 

"Yes." Sapnap breaths. "P-Please."

George opens his messages with Dream. He's horridly aware that the only thing he can currently do is actually get soneone to Sap. 

**Georgenotfound: dream**

**Georgenotfound: please be up**

**Georgenotfound: please answer me**

**Georgenotfound: this is an emergency**

**Georgenotfound: dream?**

**Dream :] : shit yea whats up ?**

**Dream :] : george are you okay ?**

**Georgenotfound: im fine**

**Georgenotfound: however sap isnt**

**Dream :] : fuck what happened**

**Georgenotfound: he was raped, dream**

**Dream :] : what the fuck**

**Dream :] : are you for real**

**Dream :] : have him call me pls**

George sighs, deflating slighty. "I'm gonna let you go now, okay? Dream wants to talk to you."

Sapnap makes a soft, choked panicked sound. "no, no nonono George please, please please dont leave me, George please-"

George winces. "okay, okay, lets get in a call with him okay? can you do that for me Sap?" He doesn't really know what to do, he never thought that this would be something he had to help with. George is terrified.

"yeah." Sapnap mumbles, and George shoots Dream a quick message to inform him of the slight change and opens their group message. Dream is already waiting in a call. George joins it, and Sapnap joins a moment later.

"Hey, Sap, hey," Dream starts, his voice gentle and shaking. "Do you wanna tell us what happened? where are you?"

Sapnap sniffles. "i think i w-was drugged. 'm at the party."

"Shit, Sapnap, you went to the party anyways?" theres movement on Dream's end.

"didn' know what to do." Sapnap whines, voice cracking. "i got d-drunk as shhh-shit and then this guy came- I-I threw up and he t-took my drink i-i just thought he was being _n-nice,_ a-and now my legs aren't wo-orking, _why am i so **stupid?"**_ Sapnap breaks off into a sob, and George's already destroyed heart breaks more.

"shit, okay, I'm coming to ge you, okay? I'll be there in a bit, hang on." Dream says quickly, and disconnects.

"do you want me to stay with you?" George asks gently. Sapnap sobs out a yes.

So George talks and waits.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream sneaks out

Dream is not supposed to be outside.

But fortunately, his window doesn't have a lock and his parents went to bed long ago. He wishes they'd done it sooner or just hadn't found out about the party, maybe then the whole situation wouldn't be happening. Maybe then Sapnap would be okay.

But whatever, no point in dwelling on that now, Sapnap needs him, So he pulls out his phone, double checking the adress, and breaks off into a sprint.

It doesn't take him all that long to get there, and upon seeing the door is unlocked, slighly ajar, he pushes it open as he lets out puffing breaths.

The house is a mess, sporting various spots of vomit and alcohol, upturned furniture and broken glasses. The floor is littered with solo cups and other items Dream doesn't dwell on.

In the middle of it, two people stand. One is tall, sporting sunglasses, weird, and curly hair. The other is shorter, with orange haired streaked with white, Also kind of weird.

The tall one looks, understandably, distrought. 

"Dude," The shorter one hisses, nudging a cup with the toe of his shoe. "You're so fucked, your dad is gonna kill you."

The tall one opens his mouth, but pauses, their heads turn as Dream steps in.

"Um, hello?" The tall one says slowly, and, damn, his voice is really fucking deep. "If you're here for the party it's over.."

Dream shakes his head. "No, sorry, one of my friends came and he hasn't let yet, I came to pick him up."

"Oh." The tall one mutters as the shorter glances behind them.

"He must be in one of the rooms then." He states. "He sure as hell isn't out here."

The tall one curses softly. "Um, okay. Come with us then." With that, he turns and walks down the hallway he had originally been standing in front of.

Dream spares a glance at the other teen, and then follows. The orange haired one taked up the rear.

"I'm Eret, by the way." He says, glancing behind him. "And that's my friend Fundy."

"Uh.. I'm Dream." He mumbles as he follows them.

The first door is slightly ajar, the tall one, Eret, curses again, and pushes it open before Dream can stop him. He doubts Sapnap would want anyone else around.

"Oh my god." Eret breaths as Dream shoves his way in, making a beeline for his friend, who's on the floor, thankfully only missing pants and his favorite headband. 

"Hey, hey." Dream mumbles as Sapnap cracks open an eye, looking up at him through his hair as Dream kneels down, pulling him into his arms. "Hey, Sap."

"Dream?" George's voice comes through the speaker of Sapnap's phone, which is also laying on the floor. 

"Yeah, I got him." He sighs as Sapnap burrows into him, body shaking with sobs. "Go to sleep George, I'll keep you updated." He picks the phone up.

"I- yeah, okay." George sighs softly. "Um.. Bye, Dream, Sap, bye, message me when you can, okay?"

Sapnap doesn't give any sign that he heard.

"Bye, George." Dream leaves the call and puts Sapnap's phone in his pocket. He stands with his friend in his arms. He's not ready for this.

"I- Is there anything I can do to help?" Eret asks hurridly, hands hovering out in front of him. "I- I'm so sorry, I didn't.. This wasn't supposed to happen.! Fundy is no where in sight.

Dream shakes his head, bending down to carefully pick up Sapnap's pants. "It's not your fault." A thought hits him, he pauses. "Unless-"

Eret pales considerably, shaking his head. "No, No, I would never." He sounds genuienly horrified. "I was out there all night, trying to keep things under control. Obviously that didn't go well.. But I was with Fundy all night, you can ask him if you really want to."

Dream sighs, shaking his head again. "No, No it's fine. Sorry, I just.. I dunno." He deflates. Sapnap is so light yet so heavy at the same time. "I should go."

Eret nods. "Yeah.. again I'm sorry, if theres anything I can do just.. let me know if you happen to see me around."

Dream only nods. As he turns to leave he spots a familiar strip of fabric on the bed. The bed that has blood on it. The headband looks sticky. Dream winces, and leaves it. He'll get Sapnap a new one.

He sneaksmback into his house, through the front door, because there was no way he'd go through the window with Sap. He unlocks his door, because it locks from the outside, and sets Sapnap on the bed, making sure to lock it again before he closes it.

What the hell is he going to do?


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap wakes up.

It feels like theres a cloud of fog hanging over Sapnap as he peels his eyes open, head pounding, bile resting in his throat, prepared to come up with any moment. His whole body aches.

Dream is sitting up next to him, frantically tapping on his phones keyboard, brow furowed.

Sapnap shifts, curling closer to him, resting his forehead against his friends leg.

"Oh-" There's a hesitant hand in his hair. Sapnap doesn't like that, Dream had never been hesitant to touch him before, he was always so open with affection, so physically affectionate. "How.. How're you feeling?"

"Bad." Sapnap practically whines, reaching up to grab a handful of Dream's grey t-shirt. "Hurts. Feel sick."

Dream makes a soft, sympathetic sound and gently runs his long fingers through dark hair. "You wanna take a shower? You can borrow some of my clothes and I'll get you some pain killers and something for naseua."

Sapnap nods, a shower sounds like heaven, and so does wearing Dream's oversized clothes, it sounds safe. "Please."

Dream helps him up and gets him to the shower, handing over a large green hoodie and sweatpants, tells Sapnap to come downstairs once he's done, his parents are out.

The door click shuts behind him, and he's left alone with his thoughts.

He turns the shower on as high as it goes, flicking on the fan so there won't be the chance of getting mold, and tries to ignore the phantom touches on his thighs.

He feels sick.

He ignores the blurry faceless figure in the corner of his eye, ignores, ignores, ignores, and rubs his skin raw and red, irritating almost healed scabs, but he doesn't care, just scrubs, and scrubs, and scrubs, until his hair doesn't smell like sweat, blood, and sex, until he isn't sticky all over and is rid of any gross bodily fluids.

He still feels gross when he steps out of the shower, but he feels a little better when he's swamped in Dream's clothes. 

Bare feet pad along wood floor, taking him downstairs to the kitchen where Dream waits, a glass of water and few pills on the counter that Sapnap happily gulps down under Dream's watchful eye.

"Hungry?" He asks after a moment, his gaze holds a gentleness Sapnap's not sure if he's ever seen before, so full of love, so caring and concerned, he's unsure if he can handle it. Sapnap, after a moment, nods.

Dream quickly turns and starts rooting through the fridge, "Um.. I can make eggs and some bacon, yeah? Call George, would you?" 

Sapnap blinks. "Phone?.." He asks, croakily, unsure of what to do with himself, Dream taking charge so fast while Sapnap feels stuck, under water, unmoving. 

Dream gestures to the island. "Grab mine, yours is all the way upstairs."

Sapnap does. He knows the password, his finger print is logged in the phone, so getting in is no problem,the problem is actually calling George, he's sort of dreading it, dreading letting another person see him in his weak state, despite knowing that, however hazy the memories may be, he called George in a panic after everything happened.

He sighs, steels himself, props the phone up so its aimed at both him and Dream, and hits call. George's face lights up the screen before the first ring is even over.

"Hey," He says gently, "Hey Sap, how are you doing?"

Sapnap shrugs, hopping up on the counter next to the stove, leaning over to watch Dream flip bacon. 

"Hello to you too, George." Dream chuckles, dirty blond haur falling into green eyes, trained on the cooking food.

"Oh dear, sorry I didn't know I was supposed to say hi to the both of you at the exact same time." George barks back, without any real heat behind it. Dream starts to laugh, and they get into some playful argument about it.

Sapnap leans back, smiles, listening to his best friends in the whole world go back and forth, and he thinks maybe he'll be okay, eventually.


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio has a serious conversation.

Sapnap's eggs are mush, having been drowned in hot sauce and smashed repeatedly with his fork, they look rather unapealing.

"That's so gross, Sapnap." Dream complains, stabbing his fork in cheese covered eggs. "Don't play with your food."

Sapnap's eyebrow raises as George's chuckles come through the phone. "What are you, his mom?" He asks.

Dream sighs dramatically. "If i have to be." He says, popping egg in his mouth as Sapnap leans over his plate and starts shoveling mush in his mouth, just to piss off Dream, who looks like he regrets making eggs.

"Yeah, okay," George groans, looking away. "That is actually really gross."

Sapnap gives an open mouthed smile, showing off the even-more-and-now-saliva-covered-mush. Dream gags. Sapnap snorts almost choking.

"I'm gonna smack you on the head, Sap, just eat your damn eggs." Dream huffs, fork scratching against his plate, a sound he knows Sapnap hates.

Sapnap's mouth shuts with an odd squish noise. He swallows, shooting Dream a small, playful glare.

"Thank you," George sighs. "Now, as much as I love watching Sapnap play with his food, I think we should.. discuss something." He sounds hesitant, unsure. 

No, no, Sapnap does not want to get serious now, he wants to joke around and gross out Dream and forget about the awful things that wait behind closed doors, waiting for the moment to strike. He shoves more eggs in his mouth.

Dream hesitates. "I.. yeah."

They hang in uncomfortable silence. Sapnap does not want to talk, Sapnap wants to go back to five minutes ago. Sapnap wants to go back to two days ago.

"Sap.." Dream murmers, picking up his chair and moving it to sit by Sapnap. "Sap, we have to talk about it."

"I know." Sapnap whispers. He doesn't want to.

Dream's hand lightly touches his shoulder, and when he's sure Sapnap isn't going to panic he wraps it around him, pulling the smaller boy close. "It's okay."

Sapnap leans into him.

"Do.. Do you remember what he looks like?" George coaxes gently. "So we can go to the police?"

Tall. Cold hands. Cold eyes. Fuzzy face. Sapnap shakes his head. "Wouldn't m-matter anyways.." He croaks. "No one would believe me." He wants to cry, wants to scream. 

Dream sighs. "That's okay, we'll figure it out."

"Yeah. You'll be alright." George smiles gently, "We're here for you no matter what, okay? You won't be alone."

Sapnap cries.


End file.
